


Polychromatic

by hyukko (CorellianSea)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: AU, M/M, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorellianSea/pseuds/hyukko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Donghae is a rocker bad boy with a bad streak. He's often misunderstood by his teachers and peers. Cue goody two shoes and anxious nerd, Lee Hyukjae to transfer from America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Outsiders

Light shrieks blare though his earphones as he bobs his head to the rhythm of the music and wow, hot damn did he love this song so far and was rather fucking glad Sungmin had introduced him to this American band despite his initial grimace to the word ‘American’. It was a hell of a lot better than all the Korean pop shit that was floating around the school lately because this wasn’t just all synthetic sound; it had the amazing screech of a guitar and the low hum of a drum.

 

All the noises from school merely drowns out of his mind save for the music as he continuously darts his eyes back and forth while shifting books and binders out of the small locker to busy himself. Donghae is looking for his friends that usually popped by between his classes to chat, but oddly enough, no one had really showed up today. With a tiny shrug and a little sigh coming from thin lips, he slams his locker shut and brushes a hand through his crazy orange hair while starting up a pace that had him wondering where to go waste these ten minutes of nothing to do.

 

His large combat boots thump against the tiles of the school flooring while teachers poke and pinch at his red leather jacket to try and catch his attention, motioning up their hands to their ears and flailing them around their head, signaling at his earphones that were currently plugged in so damn tight voices would probably be muffled for a while after. Of course, when he turns he pays no attention to the message and does the exact same, but mouthing ‘Sorry! Can’t hear.’

 

And well, Lee Donghae of TYG high, that makes them angry.

 

Don’t you know?

 

Donghae shrugs his shoulders sheepishly, hands going up to reveal black painted nails and now his teacher has a hand on her hip and scoff leaving her lips that made her elderly face jiggle. The boy merely turns his head sharply with that same sheepishly stupid smile that made the girls gush before darting into the bathroom to be safe. There, he turns to the mirror and leans over the sink, brushing newly bleached and dyed orange locks out of the way and checking his eyeliner just to be safe. Frowning at a smudge, he rubs a thumb over the area before he’s pushed roughly and one of his earphones fall out, exposing the sound to echo lightly. Donghae’s hips hit the sink and his metal belt makes a loud noise against the porcelain while an insult rings in the male bathroom. He rolled his eyes almost immediately after.

 

“Faggot!” Some jocks sound to him, and Donghae has a nice rebuttal of-- _says the guy who gave head at the last party at Heechul’s. Oh! And he wasn’t even drunk_ , as he fixes his hair that was tousled by two other men in the bathroom.  
  


  
Curse him for being shorter than most!

 

However, it’s then he’s roughly pushed up against the wall and his left earphone is threatening to fall out at this point, but instead he chuckles a bit, a smirk on his lips and his bag hangs loosely to the side of his body, swinging back and forth while the jock grips his vintage leather jacket with a deathly grip “What’s wrong, Taecyeon?  Cat got your tongue or—oh let me think,” Donghae quirks to the other, “Or was it dick, hm? I seriously didn’t think you would get so riled up after a few comments from little ole’ me but here you are, threatening your soccer scholarship so you can punch me in the face again~”

 

If there was one thing Donghae had never learned from past experiences was that he didn’t know how the hell to shut his huge mouth even when situations were dire. However this time, luck was very much on his side this whole year since he’d been tossed around earlier in the semester, ending with Taecyeon getting detention and his scholarship hanging on edge. Donghae rode free that week but not without a grudge from said man. Now he dealt with constant rude remakes and insults about his fashion and looks, but this was better than getting beat up. It was a nice change after four years of getting chased by Taecyeon.

 

The grip on his jacket lessens slightly before he was pretty much dropped back onto the ground from the wall he was held against. Donghae shrugs with that same smug smile and winks at the other whining men behind Taecyeon who only roars for them to keep quiet. He figures these cliché moments were more meant for Japanese animes he liked so much than in real life, however he still chuckles at their complete disgust from his obviously false affectionate little blink and he skips out the bathroom feeling rather accomplished until he slams right into another being the moment he steps out the door.

 

Annoyance flares in his stomach and he isn’t surprised to see another student facing him, but after a silent moment he’s more intrigued in the fact that he’s never actually seen this face before. Double lidded eyes rimmed in kohl eyeliner meet wide and black rimmed, doe mono lidded eyes that are rather ...endearing.

 

 _Innocent_ ….

 

Yeah that’s it.

 

The slightly taller boy fumbles an apology, arms that were wrapped around his binder tighten dramatically and books that were smushed against his chest strain almost visibly. He snorts at the sight and a squeak leaves the other’s lips, promoting a good old _up-and-down_ as Donghae liked thinking it. The student was dressed in a thick dark blue sweater that had another light dress shirt underneath it and it served to secure a brightly colored red bow tie that was somehow oddly matching the pale beige slacks on skinny legs.

 

Quite suddenly he bows quickly, quietly (Donghae was rudely interrupted from checking him out plainly in front of him) and he was gone before Donghae managed to say another thing. He does mutter _well, I didn’t get to say shit yet_ under his breath and the bell rings loudly, erasing all his thoughts about the previous incident. With a hum, he shoves his earphones back in and makes his way to art class while bobbing his head.

 

His favorite class was up next.


	2. New Arrivals

 

 

"So I hear Taecyeon tried to rough you up in the bathroom again, hm?" The man sounds, flicking bright strawberry blonde hair out of his eyes while wiping the wet blue acrylic paint onto his white apron. Donghae takes note of it, linking the way it mixed in with light pink that was already semi dried onto the worn fabric. "News spreads quickly when my name is involved in the taunts."  
  


Donghae snorts at his Hyung while tying the white apron to his waist, red jacket thrown somewhere with his back pack and he dawns a simple black and white v neck shirt. “Oh Heechul,” he says without formalities and receives a glare without any heat behind it. A sheepish grin flashes on his lips again while he reaches for his stand, canvas standing before him with a portrait half done. “That stupid brute never knows when to fuckin’ quit with me, I swear to god he’s like--, _obsessed_ with me or something. He wants my dick.”  
  


"I seriously wouldn’t doubt it," Heechul chirps a bit too cheekily for Donghae’s taste. After all, the poor lad was bullied by him for most of middle school all the way to high school until _finally_ someone decided to do something about it already. “Didn’t you hear those old sayings where like, if the boy is teasing the girl it means that he just really likes her and doesn’t know how to show it? Maybe that’s Taecyeon for you.”  
  


"Yeah, he loves me so much that he punches me in the face to make me realize his love for me." The younger rolls his eyes at the sudden guffaw from his Hyung and chuckles a bit while squirting out the needed colors for his half-finished portrait. "One, I’m not a girl because plainly, I have a dick." He gestures to his crotch and the slight bulge that he was rather secretly proud of. "I mean like, the fucker makes fun of me every chance he gets. I’m really starting to wonder what even started all of this. It’s not like I killed his puppy when I thought he wasn’t looking when he was young or something. Jeez,"

 

"Quiet down Donghae," Heechul says a touch lower and Donghae can’t resist to poke his head up from the mixing platter he set out for himself to see what was going on.  
  


A couple people entered the art room and well, it was a rather large studio with black walls and huge light stands that pointed to the ceiling. It was well lit and perfect for exacting the correct paint colors but horrible for finding a spot to paint in general. The classroom was littered with crumpled newspaper, old brushes, paint bottles, tubes to cans, you name it, it was there and making things worse.  
  


New students somehow manage scramble into the room awkwardly anyway with his teacher; Miss Sunny, guiding them. Of course, with one of the best classes in TYG high, you also get one of the coolest teachers, and man, if Donghae didn’t actually fancy men in the first place, he’d probably crushing on her like most students usually were.  
  


"Hey class!" She says while giving a bright smile that made her eyes turn into crescent moons and her teeth were literally projecting a white light.  
  


Heechul tilts his head at the sight.  
  


"So today we have four new students; hooray!" She exclaims while throwing her arms into the air, smile never faltering despite the weak jeers that rebounded from her smaller class this period. (Which Donghae thanked heaven for, because this place was already crowded with ten people inside, he really didn’t want to know what it was like to have twenty or even more.)  
  


"This is Lee Jinki, Kwon Jiyong, Lee Hyukjae,"  
  


 _oh, there’s glasses face!_ Donghae shouts mentally while leaning on his foot.  
  


"And Park Bom,"  
  


Miss Sunny makes a dramatic notion of moving aside (she was also the drama and theater teacher, so get used to it early while you still can.) and let them awkwardly look amongst each other before giving shy hellos’ with weak waves. Her deep frown was rather unsettling to the four because well, they hadn’t ever seen it before and damn, it was scary and rare on a face like hers. She hisses at them to introduce themselves properly and Jiyong steps forward with a long stride of his skinny jean clad leg that were ripped to shreds.  
  


"Yo, I’m Kwon Jiyong and I’m obviously new here." He runs a hand through his cotton candy colored hair and Donghae decides that he likes him already. "I like music and art, so yeah. I think I’m gonna like it here. This place looks swagalicious so far."  
  


Ok maybe not at much as before.  
  


He slides back and Jinki steps forward with a goofy grin. “Hi! I’m Lee Jinki but I liked to be called Onew since it’s simpler for me.” There’s a background noise coming from Jiyong and it sounds like _Hey I wanna be called G-Dragon though_ and then Donghae decides that looks are rather deceiving upon first glance.  
  


Onew continues however, keeping that white smile stretched on his lips and Donghae feels an attraction already. He rather liked smiles. “My parents moved here to open a butcher shop. I love eating meat! … In fact I love eating!” He states with a final, triumphant nod that came with mutual murmurs of agreement and he backs off for Bom.

 

She bounces up with a cute smile, eyes coming up to form an eye smile and giggles a bit. Her hair is a dark fire red and it drapes over her shoulder when she opens her mouth to speak. “Hello…!” Donghae takes a mental note that her voice is smooth yet strong. “My name is Park Bom… I’m pretty sure I’m older than all of you. I’m actually a senior but I needed to fill up my schedule with some kind of extracurricular class so I choose art as a class. I’m kind happy to have though, there are some very interesting people here!” She winks and Donghae is pretty sure it was directed to him. He gives a small smile back and Heechul makes that stupid guffaw sound again.  
  


However he doesn’t know any hand comments to signal back that he enjoyed dicks more than boobs.

 

Miss Sunny claps her hands rather loudly at Bom’s presentation and waits patiently for the last kid go cone up, Lee Hyukjae who hasn’t seemed to have budged from his rigid spot. She pats his back and laughs nervously at the rest of the class who all simultaneously (well kind of) wondered what was going on. Hyukjae turns his head away sharply and Miss Sunny leans down to speak to him.  
  


Heechul shakes his shoulder and makes him look up to his Hyung who was still watching wide eyes. “Hey, what do you think is wrong with him?” The older whispers lowly to Donghae.

 

"Stage fright I guess." Donghae shrugs and doesn’t think too much of it when Miss Sunny excuses his introduction and waves her arms frantically the next second, ready to move on to the next project instead of free time where they were able to paint what they wished. "Alright, so as some of you know, I am also the theater arts teacher! Since TYG is actually running low in students, I’ve been encouraging other teachers to encourage students to join after school. But to much of my hard work that’s been placed in both electives, it seems it’s not working out and I’m being threatened by the school board that if don’t have enough students in each class, one will be removed."  
  


Hushed whispers and murmurs break through.  
  


"Quiet! There’s no need to worry." She barks and the silence ensues. A smile graces her lips and she clasps her hands together. "So I’ve decided that any students that are making a 75 and lower in my classes are _required_ to come after school and participate in the theater arts class. Anyone who comes in with a higher grade than 75 will receive extra credit!”  
  


The class replies with a mix of cheers and groans, quite the contrast on how some students were completely excited to hear their classes might be saved and others that are annoyed. Donghae snorts because he knows the exact reason why. Miss Sunny may be a great teacher and all, but most students used her kindness to their advantage. Instead of taking this class seriously, they used her for an easy passing grade. Most of her more loyal students had to make her realize that after a while.  
  


"You guys," she turns to the brand new students (Donghae realizes that glasses boy isn’t amongst them this time) "Will be joining us after school. Because what better way to get to know and learn about TYG and the students behind it than working together on a school production!" She nearly screams and Onew is practically jumping in the spot, grin on his lips and shaggy brown hair bouncing in all directions.  
  


 _Ugh, stop being cute_. Donghae thinks.  
  


Miss Sunny wraps the subject up and ships it right out to sea by calling out the students who were failing or may need extra credit up to her, flailing a clip board in her hands with a bright smile.  
  


"Are you going after school?" Heechul hums, turning back to his painting that mostly dried on some parts so he could work on it some more. "I’ll be lonely without you~"  
  


Donghae rolls his eyes and smiles while turning back to his own canvas, frowning at the smudge that someone else caused when he stored his painting in the back room. He seriously hated that other students didn’t care for the artwork that was made here. “Ugh, I might,” he says while mixing random colors together to try and find the tones he used last time to fix the damage on his painting. “I’m already passing and I’m in theater too. I don’t really see why I should.”

 

The senior leans over to watch Donghae frustrate himself over the acrylic paints and chirps, telling him to add a little white and smiles when he sees his dongseang relax a bit after seeing the right tone come out. “All the more reason to! I also saw you eying little meat boy up there.” Heechul chuckles at the glare he received and coos at the younger. “He’s totally your type isn’t he--, goofy with a big smile.”  
  


"Yeah, yeah," Donghae rolls his eyes, "But you see; your little dongseang is a little… Out there with his appearance, no? “He waves at his hair, eyes and clothes. “Plus, who knows, he might be straight."  
  


"Ha! You don’t even realize you’re hot, do you? If my Hannie baby weren’t in the picture since I started high school, I would have fucked you six ways to Sunday already." Heechul splashes a pale yellow amongst the pink that dried earlier and laughs loudly at the disgusted groan they came almost immediately after.

 

"Ugh, I’m going to the bathroom."  
  


"Did I get you horny~? Ok my baby, go take care of your problem before someone sees."  
  


"Get out."

  
  


—————

  
  


Getting to use the bathroom while attending Miss Sunny’s class was a hard and tedious task. (For some nitwits out there) For every question and request you had for her, she would want you to recite a color but with a different name. Like blue goes to together with cerulean and purple went with amethyst. This time he had a good one in mind for light beige.

 

_Untoasted Bread._

 

He earned a hard slap on the shoulder and loud, rambunctious laugh from his teacher that made him rock on his heels with a cheeky smile while other students stared in amusement. However, once she settled down she requested something of him.  
  


_"That boy, Hyukjae, The new one; I let him take a walk outside since he was nervous about being a new school but he hasn’t come back. After you use the restroom, please check up on him and see if you can find him, alright Donghae? Bring him back if you can too. I don’t want him wandering off alone."_   
  


Of course the younger manages to take the request from her with no protests at all unlike he usually would have if it were other teachers. He favored Miss Sunny compared to other school staff here because she still trusted him despite what he looked like or acted like and that meant a lot to him; most of the time his appearance caused much trouble in TYG.

 

After using the rest room, washing his hands and checking his face and hair (for the millionth time time), he ventures out with glasses boy on his mind. Hands shove into his pockets when he exits the building and into the school yard, rather unhappy he didn’t bring his warm leather jacket with him. For a skinny little thing like glasses boy, he sure wandered off…  
  


Five minutes, at the very least go by before Donghae spots him in the distance, literally curled up on a tree near a bench by C building. He sprints over to the patch of dry grass with ease from his incredibly maneuverable boots and leans over to see him with his eyes closed and glasses beside his face. His hands made a make shift pillow and his breathing was slow.  
  


"What the fuck?" Donghae sounds, rather loudly and maybe just a touch too loud (followed quickly by _you are asleep?)_ because the boy jolted on the ground. He takes a jerky step back because glasses boy is scrambling to his feet, a blush on his pale cheeks and spectacles nearly falling off his face in the rush. “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to doze off like that!”

 

"It’s fine," Donghae shrugs it off quickly, "Miss Sunny was worried you vanished somewhere so she told me to look for you. What happened earlier? I saw you left pretty early on." He asks; catching the flinch Hyukjae gave off in almost an instant.  
  


"Oh… I just get really nervous around crowds, don’t worry about it. I just don’t know what to do with myself half the time, but when it’s one on one then I’m fine." He stretches out a bony hand with an even skinnier wrist and Donghae can’t help bit to knit his eyebrows up at the sight while extending his own out awkwardly despite the friendly gesture he’s faced with. It’s then the boy lets out a mangled squeak and Donghae is left dumbfounded again as he repeatedly bows.  
  


"I’m sorry! That was probably very informal of me—! I actually transferred here from America… So I’ve learned a lot of the customs there. I’m sorry if that was weird for you."  
  


"It’s no problem; I’m Lee Donghae, third year here at TYG. TYG is pretty Americanized so far so… You’re not that far off from us. No worries." Donghae bows to the other, rather amused from this all when he heard the stuttered reply or his own name. (This kid was a jittery one, wasn’t he?) "That’s pretty cool though. Were you born in America?"  
  


"N-no, I wasn’t. I moved when I was eight and stayed there with my father for business. I spent my vacations in Korea with my mother and sister when I could but it wasn’t often." Glasses boy rubs his shoulder and doesn’t fail to notice the look goose bumps forming on Donghae’s cream skin. "Oh! Enough about me," he urges Donghae to walk with his by stepping forward. "I’m sorry for making you walk out in the cold. I seriously didn’t think I would fall asleep so easily on the grass."  
  


"Stop apologizing," Donghae rolls his eyes and glasses boy doesn’t say much after that. When they enter the warm building, Donghae thanks the school for actually making a ventilation difference. "Also, you missed what Miss Sunny announced for the new students and failings ones," he stops in the long hallway to bend over a water fountain, taking a couple gulps before pulling back in mild disgust because the water was a lot warmer than he had thought it would be. Here, he curses TYG and takes back the earlier compliment he had given them. “You have to to participate after school and get to know the other students. There might even be a play production.”  
  


He turns back to a more nervous looking boy and raises an eyebrow while crossing his arms. “Hey… Chill out man, one on one here remember?” Donghae jerks his hand between him and Hyukjae awkwardly but the latter doesn’t relax.  
  


Glasses boy fiddles with his finger, “Did she… Did she say there was any other way for me? Like another option for the new students?”  
  


"Not that I know of; I know TYG can be scary and just fucking awful sometimes," (Hyukjae flinched again at his harsh cursing) "But the good times are actually really good. You make decent friends here. …Well depending on you are that is, but I think you’ll do fine."  
  


Glasses boy didn’t look very convinced but there honestly wasn’t much Donghae could do himself. So with a reassuring smile (a rather crooked one actually) he motions for Hyukjae to follow him back to class.  
  


Of course when opening the heavy door, he meets the bright gaze of Miss Sunny who seemed happy to see her students return. Her bright blonde hair bounces as she skips to them in her little petite three inch black heels and pats the new student on the back. “Oh, Hyukjae-ssi; wherever did you go? Are you guys alright?”  
  


Donghae shrugs nonchalantly and replies for glasses boy when he couldn’t seem to tell the truth about how he actually fell asleep outside. “Hyukjae-ssi just needed some time to himself. He was kinda nervous when I found him so we chatted for a bit until he felt better.”  
  


Miss Sunny just pouts a bit before smiling widely, “I think you're gonna love it here.”

 

\--

 

**Status: Discontinued**


End file.
